Dragon & Phoenix: A Flame that Never Dies
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: Rei/Wufei Centric I do hope you all enjoy. Shot summary inside. For now a One Shot.


**Author Note:** This is a Rei Hino/Chang Wufei One shot story that I just came up with while listening to my music. I hope you guys like it.

 **Summary:** She was an Immortal Goddess Destined to never die and he was a Monster that was feared by all. Can two creatures of myth learn to love one another?

 **Dragon & Phoenix **

_A Flame that never Dies_

"I…I…"

"It will be fine, just take my hand and we can go together." Softly she smiled as her eyes fell on his open hand. "Take it." Raising her hand to his she stopped when she felt something. Something familiar. "Wha-"

"Rei!" Stopping she turned her wide eyes to the door to the roof. There he stood eyes as dark as his short black hair. "Wu-Wufei?" He stepped foot onto the rooftop and began to move towards her. "Don't do it." Pulling her hand back she began to turn to him but was stopped. "Wha-"

"We aren't done." Frowning she tried to move away from the imposter but for some reason he was stronger than she was. A lot stronger than she was. He gripped her arm and shoved her back towards the edge.

"Wufei…"

Losing her balance she began to fall backwards off the edge. Wufei painfully watched as she slipped. "REI!" Wincing as he stood he began forward and headed straight for her completely ignoring the imposter as he watched both of them fall to their death.

Wufei tried to pick up speed but it wasn't working. She was falling to fast and he wasn't falling fast enough. Removing his shirt from his body he shut his eyes and concentrated like he had been taught too. He had to if he was going to save Rei. He wasn't about to let his love die.

Not a chance in hell was he going to lose her.

'Just a bit more Rei, I'm coming.'

Opening his eyes as his wings shot out from his back he smiled only for a determined look to take over his features as he flattened his wings to his back and shot forward at a faster pace to reach her.

He still remembered the first time he had ever met her. It had seemed like so long ago.

" _Serena, I am not going to do your homework for you."_

" _Rei, please just a few of questions?" The woman stopped and was about to yell at her friend once more until she saw him. "Oh Rei so good of you to join us." The young woman stared at him curiously as a frown remained on her face. "Rei?" Blinking a light blush appeared on her face as she looked at her Grandfather._

" _Who is this?"_

" _Chang Wufei, he will be staying here at the temple for a few weeks." She was curious as to why he was doing this. It wasn't very often they got visitors._

" _Well it is nice to meet you Wufei." He smiled nodding his head. "This way then Wufei. I will show you to your room." Picking up his bag he walked on in and past them. Her heart seemed to have stopped for a second as he passed. Something inside of her sparked to life and their eyes met as if two beings were meeting for the first time in centuries._

" _Rei?" Shaking her head she looked back at her friend smiling. "I am not doing your homework for you but I will help you out." Serena smiled lightly at her friend walking back inside with her to get started._

'That had been the first time we had seen each other in centuries. My Fire Lily.' Picking up on his speed he got closer and closer to her as they fell at a faster speed. "Rei, I can't lose you again. Please you have to open your eyes!" He called for her and yet she didn't respond.

"Rei!"

'I can hear you Wufei, I…just want to rest. To remember…'

" _What is your purpose here Onna?" Stopping in her tracks her eyes glanced back at the man standing behind her dressed like a warrior. Which she was sure he was not. She knew the warriors of these lands and he did not dress like one. "I am here to see the Lord of this Castle. Is there a Problem?" Turning around to face him he frowned at her as if she just insulted him._

" _Oh?" "Yes he requested my presence on a matter which isn't your concern." Coal black eyes narrowed and she was pretty sure she saw them change. A grunt escaped her lips. "I see so you are the Dragon I have heard so much about." He blinked staring at her as she turned her back on him._

" _I would have thought the Guardian of the West would have a bit more manners but that is asking too much." A low growl was heard behind her as she continued down her set path to see the Lord of this Castle. "And who are you to say such things?"_

" _I am known on the battlefield as Lady Rei but you can call me Phoenix." He stared at her as a sly smile began to form upon her lips as she turned back around and walked away to continue what she was doing._

'Wufei, I remember now. You see I am not completely hopeless. I remember our first meeting and our first kiss.' She continued to fall even as she felt him reach for her hand.

" _Get back here I am not done." Reaching for his hand she stopped him and was met with an angry snarl. That didn't stop her from what she was there for. "I came back here to see you Wufei. I couldn't just leave without knowing the truth." He stared at her an irritated sigh escaping his lips._

" _You are a thorn in my side Fire Lily." She smiled softly as his hand brushed her cheek. "Isn't that why you love me?" He smiled nodding his head. "Now explain to me what happened." He sighed moving away from her to look at the wooden floor beneath their feet._

" _I snapped…I…I couldn't take it anymore. I broke and I attacked." She stared at his back. "And the Prince?"_

" _Dead." She stepped back biting her bottom lip. Looking up at him she moved forward and took his hand. Turning him to face her she raised a hand up to the side of his face and kept it there. "My love it wasn't your fault. You did what you had too even if it meant being imprisoned for a very long time." He stared at her as she stepped closer to him. "I love you, Wufei. Don't forget that. Ever." She stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to his. It had been the first real kiss they had shared._

Eyes opening slowly she looked up to find that he had his arms around her as well as his wings. "Wufei, your wings?" He looked down at her as pain began to shoot through his body. "They only showed themselves because I wanted to protect you. I don't want to lose you again Rei. I lost you all those centuries ago. I can't wait another hundred years to be with you." He brought his hand to her cheek as she shut her eyes. Tears began to trail down her cheeks as he held her.

"Wufei…" She wrapped her arms around him as her own fiery wings began to form at her back. She held him tight even as they neared the Earth.

The pair hit the ground causing the ground beneath them to crumble under the force of the impact. His arms tightly around his body holding him as if he might try to leave her behind.

"Wufei…" Opening her eyes completely she found that he had took most of the impact and was lying beneath her unconscious. "No…no…you can't…no…" She turned his head so that she could try to wake him but there was no getting him to open his eyes.

"Looks like the Guardian has finally met his match." Red eyes looked up to glare at the figure standing before them looking smug and unharmed. "You! This is your fault!" She shouted causing flames to rise up from the cracks in the ground. "How so my dear Fire Lily?" She sat up straight and narrowed her eyes on the bastard that had taken everything from her for the second time.

"You have no right to call me that." He smiled walking over to her. "Don't I? You fell in love with me as well didn't you? I was that darkness within the heart of your Dragon." She glared as he crouched in front of her.

"I am him and he is me. We are one." He smiled even as fire shot up from the ground once more pushing him back and completely engulfing the couple only to fade revealing the Immortal young woman.

"You are not him, you will never be Wufei." He stared at the woman as anger fueled her very soul. She was not about to lose the only man she had ever loved. He fought for her and now she was going to fight for him.

Getting into a fighting stance that she knew so well and one he had shown her ages ago.

" _You are doing it wrong." Sighing annoyed she spun around and kicked at him only for him to catch her food. "Nice kick though it is lacking strength." Rei stared at him as he held her foot. "Let go." "Make me." She smiled as she took that as a challenge._

"So now we are getting serious?"

Rei narrowed her eyes on him as he stood there waiting for her to make a move. The young woman let out a held breath and moved quickly throwing a punch at his face.

" _You are too slow Onna." Growling annoyed she threw another punch at him._

"You aren't even trying Fire Lily." She narrowed her eyes, evened out her breathing and struck again this time grabbing his arm and punching him in the stomach.

" _You got a punch in, it is about time." A soft laugh escaped his lips as he stepped back and got back into a fighting stance._

Her eyes began to blur glaring at the Imposter, the shadow of what Wufei use to be so long ago. She didn't miss that darkness. She still got chills whenever she thought of forcing the two apart.

" _So you are the little fire bird that Wufei has suddenly claimed as his." A grin appeared on his lips as he stood there in the form of Wufei. They were sharing the same body yes but to her it wasn't him. This was not who Wufei was. "What have you done with him?" He smiled looking around. "Nothing much, I silenced him. He was quite loud. Talking…all that talking. You know he asked me to spare your life. To not kill you and let you live." She stared at him as he stopped looking around only for his gaze to fall upon her._

" _But I don't think that is possible. You see you are a constant reminder of the goodness that still lingers here." He placed a hand on his chest. "In this ageless body still beats a heart and as sappy as it sounds and as much as it is killing me to say it beats for you." He gagged a bit but smiled at her._

" _I think that was by far the closest thing to a nice thing you have ever said." "Yes and it was painful." He narrowed his eyes on her as he held up his hand and a blade began to form._

" _When I am done with you, he won't even remember what you look like." She waited for the right moment like Wufei had taught her. 'Don't hesitate not for a minute. Separate us!' She got ready and when he was close enough she trapped him in a ring of fire._

"It was a mistake." She looked at him thoughtful for a second and it actually threw him off. "What?" She lowered her hands to her side. "It was a mistake to separate you two." She looked back at her love lying there motionless on the ground. "If…if I hadn't separated you two…" She didn't finish that thought even as he walked over to her.

"It wasn't a mistake." Her eyes glanced up at him as she placed a single hand upon his chest flat. "If it wasn't then why does it hurt so badly?" He stared at her. "Wha-"That was when he felt it. A burning sensation going through his body. "If you were really Wufei then you would have remembered that I never play fair." She narrowed her eyes on him before she added more power to the attack and began to burn him away.

A shadow could survive in the light but this much light not even he could survive.

When he was gone no longer standing she turned to Wufei who was still lying there on the ground unconscious. She walked over and crouched down at his side. "Wufei…" She brushed her hand against his cheek glancing at his pained face. "Wufei, I lov-"She stopped mid-sentence as a sharp pain went right through her very being. Looking down at her stomach she gasped.

"Wha-"

"You two have caused enough trouble." She fell on her side and looked up out of the crater to find two figures. She knew them, it was the Young Lord from so long ago and his sister.

"I'm sorry Rei." That voice. She turned her eyes and looked up standing on the other side of Wufei's body was…

"Serena…?"

 **Author Note:** And so I am going to end this one shot here on a Cliff Hanger. Hehehe I do hope you all enjoyed. I sure did. So this is really my first actual Rei/Wufei Centric story. I do hope it was to your liking. And with the way I left it I could possibly make another part to this. You never know. R/R No flames. Laters. Oh and one other thing I might be looking for a new title. If anyone has one let me know. Bye now.


End file.
